If Violets Were Red Too
by Silvermokona
Summary: A new gang, Wings of Destruction, come to Tokyo-to. And with 7 of the GGs gone on break, it's going to be hard to drive them out. What's even worse, one of them has a connection with one of the GGs. Beat/Yoyo, with Yoyo/OC
1. Prolouge

Hey guys, I'm taking a quick break from Spraypaint Sweetarts, sorry, but I need to catch up with the updates

So for now, you get this quick story I was working on. It's not going to be anywhere near SS, it'll only be about 7 chapters, plus an epilouge

Enjoy!

* * *

Three teenagers sat on a city bus alone, lumpy bags sitting on their laps or on the floor. All three of them spent their time watching the rain pour down the windowsill in the dark night, which made it nearly impossible to see anything else because of the bright lights within the bus.

One of them, a girl with long lavender hair and a light brown overcoat, asked "Should we really be doing this?" She turned to the boy with short black hair and black and red attired

"Why not?" The black-haired teenager grinned "It'll be perfect"

"But it's three against twelve"

"Three against 5" The kid with short dark-brown hair and brown attire corrected her "7 of them are on vacations. 3 of them in Grind Square, 2 of them visiting family, and 2 of them on break for a week or so. Sources in Tokyo-to said so"

"Plus, there's one kid in there that I know won't even touch me. . .harmfully" The black-haired kid smiled menacingly

"What's that supposed to mean?" The girl glared at him

"Oh, you'll see, in due time"

"We're at Shibuya Terminal, you guys can get off now" The bus driver yelled at the teenagers impatiently. They all sighed, grabbed their bags, and stepped out into the rainy world

"Well, no turning back now. We'll put our plan into action once the rain stops" The black hair teenager grinned once again

_The Wings are back, but now with a side of Destruction_


	2. Poem

Rhyth yawned as she skated down Chuo Street. It was still only 5 a.m., yet here she was, stuck doing early morning patrol of their territory. It's not like any of the other gangs would touch their territory anyways, even if they were missing 7 members for a bit. The GGs were strong, even with only 5 members.

She sighed thinking about them. Combo and Cube were taking a trip to Grind Square, to remember their Rudie roots, and Garam had tagged a long with them, wanting to see what Grind Square was like. Boogie and Soda were visiting Boogie's family for a couple weeks, and asked not to be disturbed by any Rudie stuff. And Jazz and Clutch, they asked to take a break for a week or so. They wanted to try to advance their relationship with any Rudie stuff getting in the way.

So, that only left Corn, Gum, Beat, Yoyo, and Rhyth to look over their territory until they got back. Hopefully, the other gangs wouldn't take this chance to gang up on them, or they'd be screwed.

Then she thought about Beat and Yoyo. It was only a month ago that they had announced their relationship to the entire gang. She knew there were a couple people against it, she could see it in their face, but she herself was totally for it. Why should it matter if it's a guy or girl when they're your true love?

Rhyth stopped in her tracks when she saw an unfamiliar tag on the wall. It was a picture of a giant crow looking over a city with skyscrapers. The buildings were bathed in blood, and there were a couple of dead people covered in blood in the crow's beak. It was a dark one, and one she didn't recognize at all

Rhyth took out her phone and started skating again, dialing Corn's number

"Yes Rhyth?" Corn asked right after he picked up

"Corn, there's some weird graffiti in Chuo Street. I don't like the look of it" Rhyth sighed as she passed by another weird tag. This one was a picture with a butterfly in the middle. On one side, the back of the butterfly, was a sparkling field of flower, the other, the front side of the butterfly, was a withered hill void of life

"What do you mean you don't like the look of it?" Corn sounded confused

"Well. . .it's kind of creepy, and-" Rhyth was cut off as she bumped into someone, her phone flying out of her hand and on to the ground

"Sorry" she mumbled and went to pick up her phone, but stopped when a skate blocked her path. She looked up, and saw a Rudie with short black hair

"You're a GG, aren't ya?" The guy grinned

Rhyth remained silent, but made another grab for her phone, but the black-haired teenager blocked her path once again

"I though GGs had more manners, I guess I was wrong" The unfamiliar Rudie rolled his eyes "Or did your mommy just teach you not to speak to strangers?"

"I just don't speak to jerks in general" Rhyth glared at him

"Ooh, a feisty one. This'll be fun. Well, tell you what. I'll leave you alone for a bit, if you relay a message to your leader, and a certain green-haired member of yours" The teenager chuckled "Tell your leader that 'the Wings are back', and you're green-haired buddy this"

_Roses are Red_

_The Violets are too_

_Your lover's blood_

_Is all I need from you_

"Rhyth? Are you there?" Rhyth could hear Corn's voice behind her

"Well, looks like I have to go, _Rhyth_. Au revoir" The Rudie winked at her and skated off

"Rhyth, who the hell was that?" Corn skated up to Rhyth as she picked up her cell phone and closed it

"I have no idea, but I really don't like him" Rhyth sighed "He told me to tell you something. . .and I think Yoyo as well"

"Yoyo? Why'd someone want to tell Yoyo something?" Corn shook his head "Never mind. Come on, you can tell me in front of everyone else, and leave the questions for later. It'll make it a whole lot easier"

"Yeah" Rhyth gave a small smile, but she was still slightly nervous

What did that Rudie have against Yoyo that he make such a creepy poem for him? She was a little bit scared, but kept to herself as she skated alongside Corn.

Hopefully, Yoyo would be able to clear things out


	3. Wings

Sorry for taking so long to get this one up, I just didn't have the time

* * *

"How's your 'plan' going?" The girl with lavender hair asked as the black-haired guy came into the room

"Perfectly. One of their members should be relaying the message after we left out tags on Chuo Street" The black-haired Rudie grinned

"Are you sure that member might. . .not tell?" The girl sighed

"No. There was another one there, she'll definitely tell" the Rudie smiled

"Butterfly, you sound like your doubting the boss" The dark brown-haired teenager commented

"Sparrow's right. You sound like your doubting me. You're not going to betray me, are you?" The teenager took out a switchblade and pointed it at her neck "Are you?"

"No" Butterfly said flatly, looking straight forward

"Good" He smiled and withdrew the switchblade "Sparrow, remind me to give you kudos for pointing that out. You may not be the smartest kid on the block, but you're useful" The Rudie patted Sparrow on the head and left for another room

Butterfly sighed and squatted down in front of Sparrow "Don't listen to him. I promise he'll be gone soon. Just be a good boy until then, and don't do anything stupid"

"Okay" Sparrow nodded solemnly, and Butterfly hugged him

"I promise we'll purify our wings"

* * *

"Wings. . .Wings. . .are you sure that's all they said?" Gum asked Rhyth as she, Gum, Corn, and Beat stood in a circle, all of them facing each other

"Yes, I'm positive" Rhyth nodded

"Well. . .they could possibly be that one gang. You know. . .that one that got captured by the police back when it was just the three of us?" Beat suggested

"You mean Wings of Expression, right?" Corn asked

"Oh yeah, those two" Gum sighed "But I didn't think they had a guy with black-hair"

"No, it was only Butterfly and Sparrow. Neither of them had black hair" Beat shook his head

"But that Rudie guy acted like he was their leader or something" Rhyth added

"Maybe, whoever that guy is, overthrew Butterfly's leadership of the gang" Corn shrugged "But my question is: How the hell did they escape the police, and where were they all these years? And whoever this guy is---"

"Hey, did what 'cha guys talking about yo?" All four of them turned as Yoyo entered the Garage

"Oh, nothing" Rhyth smiled "Hey Yoyo, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" Yoyo grinned, and both of them went to one of the far corners of the Garage "What do you need"

"Does this sound familiar?" Rhyth asked, before reciting the poem once again

_Roses are red_

_The Violets are too_

_Your lover's blood_

_Is all I need from you_

Yoyo blinked, then grabbed Rhyth by the shoulders

"Who did you hear that from?" Yoyo sounded frantic

"Some guy with black hair. I. . .I think from that tag that his name might be Crow, but, I'm not sure" Rhyth said worriedly

"Please say you did not just say Crow" Yoyo found himself shaking Rhyth a little, so he let go of her "I--I'm sorry" He looked down and started mumbling "He. . .he can't possibly be-"

"You can tell me Yoyo. I'm sure it'll make this a whole lot easier" Rhyth gave a small smile

"I'm sorry, I can't. I can't tell anyone about it. It. . .It's too personal yo" Yoyo turned away and skated off

"What happened?" Corn approached Rhyth

"I told him that message that the guy told me to tell him, and he started freaking out. I also told him that the guy's name might be Crow, I just kind of guessed from that tag I saw, and he freaked out even more. I don't know what's going on, and he wouldn't tell me" Rhyth looked down

"Don't worry, he's Yoyo. He'll tell us sooner or later, he just needs time to sort things out" Corn smiled, trying to comfort Rhyth

"I hope your right, but. . .this seems really deep" Rhyth sighed "And I really can't help but worry for him

"Go play with Potts then. I'm sure he'll help you keep your mind off of him for a bit" Corn nodded "Beat and I are going to cover up their graffiti so they can't lay claim to our territory. Stay here and wait for Yoyo, 'kay?"

"Okay" Rhyth smiled


	4. Relationship

I'm going to try and get as many updates on this story done as possible before this weeken, because I'll be gone for a couple days this weekend for championships

Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean by we're going out again today. We'll surely run into them" Butterfly yelled at the black-claded teenager

"That's the point Butterfly, that's exactly the point" He grinned, playing with his switchblade

"But what about Sparrow? He's still too tired from yesterday!"

"Sparrow, Sparrow, Sparrow, Sparrow, all you worry about is Sparrow" The teenager rolled his eyes "Maybe you should worry more about yourself for once"

"Well, if I don't worry about him, you're going to overwork him. Just because he's skilled doesn't mean you have every right in the world to make him work his ass off"

"But I do. Remember Butterfly, I'm the leader. I can do whatever I want" He pointed the switchblade at her "Remember, if you don't want to do this, there's always the alternative"

Butterfly remained silent, so the teenager went back to playing with the switchblade "And don't even try to overthrow me. I've beaten you once, I can do it again"

* * *

"So how's it been with you and Yoyo?" Corn asked as they covered up a tag in Dogenzaka Hill

"It's been okay. We've been banned from a lot of clubs, but I don't mind too much. As long as I get to be with him" Beat smiled "Though. . .I have a feeling he's been hiding something, and him freaking out and running away is only proving it" He sighed

"Well, we just have to wait. Yoyo just does things weirdly, he's a kid. He doesn't know how some things work. You should know this by now" Corn smiled

"True" Beat shrugged and tossed an empty spray can in a nearby waste bucket "I guess the good thing about fewer members is that we don't have to worry about running out of spray paint all the time"

"That's true" Corn nodded, and both of them skated further into Dogenzaka Hill, but stopped when they saw an unfamiliar Rudie, one with dark brown hair

"Isn't that. . .Sparrow?" Corn asked

"Yeah, definitely him" Beat nodded, then approached the Rudie "Hey, Sparrow. It's been a while, hasn't it? Almost 7 years now" Beat grinned

"You're. . .a GG? Boss told me not to speak to GGs, boss will be angry, then Butterfly will have to protect me again" Sparrow looked down

"You're boss isn't here at the moment" Corn reassured him "What is your boss's name?"

"Crow, he's called Crow. Don't tell him I told you, he'll kill me" Sparrow shuddered a little "You're a GG, right? Don't let him get near your green-haired member. He'll kill him" Sparrow looked around a little "I. . .I have to go" And skated off without another word

"Wait! What do you mean by don't let Crow go near him?" Beat called after him, but he was already too far away

"I have a bad feeling about this" Corn sighed "That Crow guy must be really good to top Butterfly and Sparrow, and really controlling to make them both afraid to protest"

"Were Sparrow and Butterfly actually that good?"

"Yeah, it was only a simple mistake that got them in the Keisatsu's hands. Butterfly's really smart, tactical, always planning. Sparrow, he may be a bit off in the head, but he's a very skilled Rudie"

"How'd you know that?" Beat raised an eyebrow

"I helped them once or twice" Corn shrugged "Nothing in particular, I got most of it from Jet Set Radio" Corn sighed again "Come on, we have to go find Yoyo, before that Crow guy finds him first"

* * *

Yoyo sighed as he skated around Shibuya Terminal, holding his head in his hand. He couldn't believe it at all, there was no way he could have come back. No way possible. He was shot right in the head, and his body buried in Rokkaku-Dai Heights. But. . .here he was. . .alive again, and he was going to kill him

He had made a promise to him, not to love anyone else while he was still alive. It was a bit controlling, but he understood why, after loosing twelve people in a span of only sixteen years, he didn't want to loose another one.

_I need to go back to Rokkaku-Dai! I need to make sure it's really him_ Yoyo hyped himself, then turned around to head for Rokkaku-Dai, but there was someone blocking his path

Crow

He started to skate past him, but Crow stopped him

"Hey Kid"

"I'm afraid you got the wrong person yo" Yoyo said before trying to pass him again, but of course, Crow blocked his path

"Oh no Kid, I got the right person" He grinned, pushing Yoyo's hair away from his ear, exposing a silver earring "Who else would carry on the tradition of the earrings. This one was for me, wasn't it?" He grinned, examining it, while Yoyo remained silent "You missed me, didn't you?"

"I don't even know who you are" Yoyo batted Crow's hand away

"You don't remember me, Kid? Crow?" Crow smiled menacingly

"Crow was shot right in the head, died yo. There's no way you can be him" Yoyo retorted

"But I am" Crow pushed his bangs back, revealing thirteen different earrings, and Yoyo had to stifle a gasp so he wouldn't' see "You can even examine them, you'll see they're all the same, just like a couple years ago. Well. . .except for this one, which was added after you ran off" He fingered one of the earrings "You know, I can give you a chance to come back with me. All you have to do is give up your current lover"

"I don't have a current lover!"

"Oh, but you do. Don't think I didn't come back without doing some research. You love someone, but I can't quite figure out who" Crow made a fake deep sigh "Is it that blue-haired girl I met in Dogenzaka Hill, she seemed your type. Rhyth, correct? Oh. . .right. . .silly me, I forgot. You go for guys"

"Shut up Crow" Yoyo continued glaring, but it only made Crow chuckle

"You can't win Kid. I have you cornered" He grinned "Now. . .what should I do first. . ." Crow came closer to him again, stroking his face

"Yoyo!" Both of them turned to see Beat and Corn skating as fast as they could towards them

"Well, they certainly ruined my fun" Crow pouted, stopping his stroking of Yoyo's face "Well, Au revoir, Kid. May we meet again" and he skated off

"Are you okay Yoyo?" Beat asked as he reached him. Yoyo didn't respond verbally for a few moments, but did dig his head into Beat's chest

"He's not the one I know, he couldn't be yo" Yoyo said softly

"What exactly is your connection with this Crow guy anyways?" Corn asked, and Yoyo lifted his head slightly from Beat's chest so he could look over at Corn

"He's the entire reason I'm gay in the first place"

"You mean-?" Beat looked down in surprise

"Yes, Crow and I were once partners. But the one I knew, he was loving, caring, and wouldn't do anything that would harm me yo. But this Crow. . .I don't' recognize him. It's like he's a different person. He has to be a different person, because Crow's dead" Yoyo started to sniffle a little "But this Crow, he desperate for me, I can tell yo. I'm scared he'll-"

"It's okay Yoyo, he won't touch you" Beat reassured him, hugging him tight against his chest "I promise I won't let him near you"

"Thanks Beat" Yoyo gave a small smile while he pressed his body tightly against Beat's

"Come on, let's go back to the Garage. Rhyth's worried about you, Yoyo" Corn sighed

"She's starting to become just like you Corn" Yoyo grinned as he escaped Beat's hug and skated ahead of the two older Rudies


	5. Truth

"Crow! Stop beating around the bush and tell me exactly what you have planned!" Butterfly yelled in Crow's face, glaring at him

"My my, Butterfly. You seem rather frisky today" Crow just smiled "I told you, all in due time. You'll enjoy it, trust me"

"Not when it has to do with the death of a Rudie"

"Death? Whoever said that?"

"I can see it in your eyes. That stupid Kid or whatever his name is, you want him back, but he loves someone, so you're going to kill his lover. Do you know how selfish you are for doing that?"

"Selfish? I'm doing him a favor"

"You bastard" Butterfly growled and raised her arm up to slap him, but Crow was too quick for her, and had already slapped her, the noise echoing throughout the room. Butterfly held her cheek, too stunned to react

"Don't question my authority, Butterfly. Remember who's in charge here" Crow glared at her, then went off to the other room. Butterfly recovered, then went into the streets

* * *

"So, apparently. . .this Crow guy wants you back" Rhyth cocked her head

"Yeah, from the looks of it. The crow I know wouldn't have done anything like this, but he seems to have changed yo" Yoyo sighed

"And have somehow survived being shot in the head" Beat added "Do you think it really might be him"

"He had all 12 earrings, except the one he added for me" Yoyo nodded "And from what I could tell, they all had the right names"

"What do you mean 'right names?" Rhyth asked

"He has this little tradition. Every time he's lost someone, he adds an earring with their name sketched on it. I was with Crow long enough to memorize all those names"

"So. . .he was close?" Beat's voice sounded a little solemn

"Very. He was the only thing I had on the streets yo" Yoyo hugged Beat "But don't worry, Beat. He's different, and I'm already with you, so I'm not going to go back to him"

"Guys, come here" Corn called, and all three of them rushed to him, where he was near the 99th Street entrance from the Garage. When they got there, the girl with lilac hair was standing in front

"It's been a long time, Butterfly" Corn nodded

"Yes, a very long time" Butterfly nodded back, then bowed "I'm sorry for what trouble our leader is causing you. I try to stop him but" she touched a red mark on one of her cheeks "He's controlling, and selfish"

"Why else are you here" Beat asked

"I wanted to tell you guys everything" Butterfly got up from her bow "As some of you guys know, back when it was Wings of Expression, it was only me and Sparrow, but we got captured by the police. We were able to somehow escape and we fled Tokyo-to."

"Wait, what do you mean somehow?" Corn raised an eyebrow

"Well, we were asleep, and we somehow woke up outside the jail. I have no idea what the hell happened, but I wasn't complaining"

"Okay, go on" Corn nodded

"But, we eventually met Crow, who challenged us to a race. If he won, he'd be our leader, if we won, he'd leave us alone. We agreed, but that rotten scoundrel cheated, taking advantage of my over protection for Sparrow to win, and he changed the name to 'Wings of Destruction'.

"He eventually formulated this plan that involved going back to Tokyo-to, because he wanted more power, he was greedy." Butterfly sighed "And he wanted someone, I wasn't sure, but we went along with it anyways. We had no choice, because Crow would kill us if we even showed signs of betraying him. And now. . .now he's planning on killing the one that loves the one he wants. I couldn't take it, so I came over here to tell you guys everything"

Beat and Yoyo looked at each other worryingly as Butterfly continued

"But, there's also another thing I need to tell you, I had just found it out as I came over here. You see, Crow is-"

Butterfly was cut off when the sound of bullets rang out, and Butterfly gripped her side. It was easy to tell from her clothes and her hand now being stained crimson that she was shot

"Beat, Yoyo, Rhyth, get her to the hospital now!" Corn yelled


	6. Favor

"How's she doing?" Beat asked the doctor as Yoyo and Rhyth sat in some of the many chairs behind him, waiting

"She'll be fine, but she's our cold. I'm not sure when she'll wake up" The doctor nodded, then walked away

Beat sighed, then turned to Yoyo and Rhyth "Come on, I'm sure they won't be pissed if we stay in her room"

Yoyo and Rhyth got up, and all three of the GGs entered the small room, where Butterfly lay on the hospital bed with a bunch of gadgets and gizmos connected to her. Her eyes were closed, and she was snoozing lightly

"She looks so peaceful" Rhyth commented

"Yeah. . ." Beat sighed, then turned to Yoyo and Rhyth "Hey, why don't you guys go down and get something to eat. I bet you guys are starving"

"I'm not hungry" Yoyo protested, but then his stomach protested back, giving a low growl "Much"

"Come on Yoyo" Rhyth smiled, then pulled on Yoyo's arm and exited the room, dragging Yoyo behind her. Beat smiled a little, then turned back to Butterfly and pulled up a chair

"You know Butterfly, whatever you were about to say, it better be worth it" Beat sighed. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps walking into the room. Guessing it was just a doctor, he ignored it, but not when a switchblade suddenly appeared stuck in the wall, and he could feel warm blood trickle down his cheek

He turned, and saw Crow

"You're the one, aren't you?" Crow glared at him "First you take my love, then you shoot my member"

"H-hold on a minute" Beat got up slowly "Let me explain wha-"

"No need to explain, I already know exactly what's going on. Now you're going to leave Tokyo-to forever and leave me and Kid alone, or you're going to pay" he pulled out another switchblade

"Will you shut up and listen? I 'm trying to explain something to you-"

"I told you I don't need explaining!" He yelled and lunged at Beat, but hit the chair as Beat sidestepped. He lunged again, and Beat, not having enough time to dodge, grabbed his arm and held it inches away from his face. They stayed there in a deadlock for a minute or so, Crow pushing to get the switchblade closer, and Beat pushing to keep it away

"Stop it you two!" They both turned and saw Yoyo standing in the doorway, with a really scared Rhyth behind him

"Kid. . ." Crow gave a small smile, withdrawing the switchblade "But. . .I was only doing a favor for you and-"

"You aren't doing a favor for me, and you aren't Crow. Crow was nice and caring, you're just a selfish bastard"

"But. . .but I am Crow. . .I've been Crow all my life and-"

"No you aren't"

All 4 of them turned to the bed and saw Butterfly struggling to sit up. Once she had gotten herself in a comfortable sitting position, she turned to Crow "You aren't the Crow that you think you are


	7. Copy

I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you with another cliffhanger 'till Monday

Blame Marching band

* * *

**Chapter 6 **Copy

"What do you mean by that?" Crow's eyes widened

"I wasn't able to tell you because I only found it out right before I was shot; I guess the police didn't want you to find out. You're a clone, a full-flesh clone with a heart. They only created you because the police wanted to try and break up the GGs by getting Yoyo away from them, and you were the perfect person to do it. Unfortunately, you became darker than the original Crow, and now the plan has failed because of that" Butterfly sighed

"You mean. . .the real Crow's still dead?" Yoyo blinked

"And there for, Crow can't claim Yoyo, because he's not the real Crow?" Beat's hope grew a little

"Yes, says right here" Butterfly withdrew a packed of paper from her overcoat that was resting on the side table and handed it to Crow. He blinked for a minute, then threw them down on the bed

"It's full of lies, just like the fucking government" He growled and stormed out "Haven't I taught you that Butterfly?

"Crow, wait!" Yoyo ran after him, grabbing the packet of paper as he ran. He stopped when he read the first couple of lines

'Subject 7829: 'Crow'. Subject is to be released into the streets when he reaches 92 days, equivalent to 18 regular human years, with memory of what has happened all of his life, like he has actually live 18 years. He will be free, like any Rudie, but he will have one goal in mind: getting the love of his life back. I'm not quite sure how his exact personality will come out to be, but because he's a full flesh clone, unlike our robot clones, we cannot control that, so we can only hope he'll be at least a little like the original'

Yoyo flipped through the papers, then his eyes widened as he read the last couple of lines

'If subject is to fail in anyway, he will be immediately destroyed, so he will not find out about his origins, or anyone else than might get close to him as he tries to complete his mission. If he is to complete his mission, then we will go full out on the gang 'The GGs', because we know his lover is someone in that gang, though we are not sure who'

He eyes were glued right below the last line. Stamped on it with blue ink, was the symbol of Rokkaku

"Yoyo, what's wrong?" Beat asked, peering at the papers over his shoulder as he stopped behind him

"The Rokkaku Police are going to kill him" Yoyo pointed at the last couple of lines, and the symbol"

"Are. . .are you going to save him?" Beat asked

"Of course. He may not be the original, but he's still Crow. I'm sorry Beat, but I have to"

"It's okay Yoyo" Beat smiled "I'll help you"

"Thanks Beat" Yoyo smiled back and kissed him on the cheek, then both of them skated out of the hospital

* * *

"Crow. . .where's Butterfly?" Sparrow asked quietly as Crow stormed in, but his only reply was punching him in the face

"Shut the hell up Sparrow, I don't have anytime for you" He glared at him and stormed into the other room

"What about. . .your love?"

"My love is with someone else, and he won't leave him, no matter how hard I try to get to him, now shut up before I make you shut up" Crow growled

Sparrow remained silent for a while, but then spoke up again

"What about-?"

"Sparrow!" Crow stormed back into the main room, but stopped dead in his tracks. A single gunshot echoed for miles around, and all went silent again


	8. Repeat

**Chapter 7 **Repeat

"I think he should be over here, unless he found another spot" Yoyo informed Beat as they skated down 99th Street"

"How do you know?" he asked

"That's where Crow and I lived, and according to the paper, this clone has all the memories of the original Crow. So, wouldn't if be natural for someone to go to a place they recognize?"

"You have a point there" Beat nodded

"It should be here" Yoyo stopped in front of a low building

"They actually have small buildings in 99th Street?"

"Very funny Beat" Yoyo rolled his eyes and entered the building, and was greeted by a shuddering Sparrow

"Sparrow, what happened?" Beat leaned down in front of him

"Big person, big gun, big everything. . .I'm scared"

"They're gone now Sparrow, they're gone" Beat reassured him

"S-so is boss. Boss is gone, not coming back"

"What do you mean by Crow is gone" Yoyo walked in further, then gasped

"What is it Yoyo?" Beat looked up at him, then looked at where he was looking, and almost gasped to

On the floor was Crow, a single bullet lodged in his head

Yoyo's collapsed on Crow's body, crying. All Beat could do, was sit down next to him, and comfort him.


	9. Epilogue

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble we caused you" Butterfly bowed to Corn, Beat, and Yoyo as she stood in Shibuya Terminal next to Sparrow

"It wasn't you're fault, it's not like you could do anything to stop it" Corn nodded

"Then thanks" Butterfly smiled, and turned to Yoyo "I'm sorry about. . ."

"It's okay, as long as I have Beat, I'll be fine" Yoyo kissed Beat on the cheek

"It's good to see you guys are back to normal" Butterfly nodded, then turned quickly behind her "Oh, looks like our bus it here. I'll visit again if I get enough money, and not with some lame new leader who's really a clone" Butterfly smiled again

Corn gave a small laugh "Don't worry, I don't' think we'll be getting those for a while"

Butterfly bowed again, then she and Sparrow climbed onto one of the nearby busses

"That was certainly an interesting week. . ." Beat sighed

"Very" Corn sighed "I still wonder why the police only shot Crow and not Sparrow. He was right there and vulnerable, but he wasn't shot"

"I guess we'll never know" Beat shrugged

"Hey Beat?" Yoyo turned to Beat

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being there" Yoyo kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks for letting me be there"

"Come on, lets go home before you guys start making out in public" Corn rolled his eyes, and all three of them skated back to the Garage

Little did they notice, a woman who looked almost exactly like Butterfly, except about 10-20 years older, was watching them from an alleyway

"The targets are still together" She spoke into a walkie-talkie "Mission completed" She put the walkie-talkie away, and sighed "Sorry Yoyo, but this had to be done, for the sake of Bass and Shade" she gave a small smile, then disappeared in a flash of blue light


End file.
